Bailando
by SakuraBallSeiyaMejoresAnimes
Summary: A veces dejarse llevar por la melodía del amor y la pasión es bastante bueno, especialmente para Shaoran [Songfic bailando de Enrique Iglesias] (One shot) (Pensamientos de Shaoran)


_BAILANDO._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece. Aclaro que este es mi primer fic de Sakura Card Captor y espero les guste.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Yo te miro, se me corta la respiración…  
>Cuanto tú me miras se me sube el corazón.<br>Y en silencio tu mirada dice mil palabras  
>La noche en la que te suplico que no salga el sol…<em>

Ella esta aquí, hoy en esta fiesta en la que todos bailan… menos yo. Su mirada, como amo su bella mirada tan llena de sentimientos y brillante como el manto estelar, quiero besar su boca tan deliciosa y tan deseada por mi… ¡dios mío! ¡Lo único que yo quiero es estar junto a ella!, poderla tocar como yo quisiera y bailar toda la noche de su mano, decirle de una vez por todas las palabras que con solo una mirada ella sabe expresar… lo único que quiero es que jamás se termine la noche en que puedo verte moverte tan hermosa y radiante.  
>Ahora tú me miras con tu hermosa sonrisa y me tomas de la mano, algo que estuve esperando toda la noche y que ahora no puedo evitar sonrojarme ante tal acto. Me suplicas que baile contigo yo solo solo acepto mientras que me llevas a la mitad de la pista de baile.<p>

_Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando…  
>Tu cuerpo y el mío llenando el vacío<br>Subiendo y bajando, subiendo y bajando.  
>Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando…<br>Ese fuego por dentro me esta enloqueciendo  
>Me va saturando<em>

Ahora tú mueves tu cuerpo tan frágil y hermoso por toda la pista. Tus caderas de muñeca se van moviendo a mí alrededor mientras que subes y bajas. ¡Ya no lo soporto! Me decido a bailar junto a ti mientras que mi cuerpo se pega cada vez más al tuyo, tu mirada se pega a la mía, aquella mirada que suplica pasión. Tomo tu mano y me aferro a ti cada vez mas mientras que tu solo sigues bailando, subiendo y bajando mientras que tu rostro se apega cada vez más al mío. Siento que la pista se enciende cada vez que te acercas a mí, así de hermosa logras transformar mi congelada indiferencia en un fuego profundo que quema mi alma cada vez mas mientas que tu delicioso aroma penetra cada vez más en mi piel.

_Con tu física y tu química también tu anatomía  
>La cerveza y el tequila y tu boca con la mía<br>Ya no puedo mas (ya no puedo mas) ya no puedo mas (ya no puedo mas)  
>Con esta melodía, tu color, tu fantasía<br>Con tu filosofía mi cabeza esta vacía  
>Y ya no puedo mas (ya no puedo mas)<br>Ya no puedo mas (ya no puedo mas)_

¡Ya no lo soporto! Tu cuerpo y el mío ya se encuentran bien juntos, mientras que esta melodía lleva tu cuerpo de un lado al otro encendiendo mi fuego cada vez más. Tu inteligencia no se compara con la mía, yo vivo en una fantasía cada vez que pienso en ti y se derriten mis murallas… y ya no lo soporto más. Tu mirada y mi cuerpo es como una reacción química, cuando se juntan ya no se pueden separar. Ahora si paramos un segundo para poder descansar, mientras que tu tomas esa bebida fría que corre por tus dulces labios que hoy en día quiero que sean míos, y solo míos. Mientras que la melodía avanza mi mano va corriendo por tu piel de porcelana tan suave y blanca, ¡no puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo! Te tomo de la mano y bruscamente te llevo de nuevo a bailar…pero esta vez soy yo quien entra en acción.

_Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo  
>Bailar contigo, tener contigo<br>Una noche loca. Ay besar tu boca…  
>Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo<br>Bailar contigo, tener contigo una noche loca  
>Con tremenda loca…<br>Oooh, Oooohhh, Oooohhh, Oooohhh_

Ahora soy yo el que te lleva de un lado a otro, siguiendo la melodía de mi corazón mientras que mi alma baila de emoción. Tomo tu cintura y la pego a la mía mientras que ambos sentimos como el calor se enciende en nuestra piel, al menos yo si lo siento… ya no lo soportaba quería bailar contigo, quiero vivir contigo, pero por ahora solo me conformo con poder tocarte una vez más. Poder sentirte después de tanto tiempo, quisiera poder decirte lo mucho que te amo… pero tengo miedo de ser rechazado por ti… por ahora me conformare con bailar y sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío.

_Tú me miras y me llevas a otra dimensión  
>(Estoy en otra dimensión)<br>Tu latidos aceleran a mi corazón  
>Que ironía del destino no poder tocarte<br>Abrazarte y sentir la magia de tu olor…_

Ahora dejo de bailar por unos minutos, tu mirada se penetro en la mía. Allí me quede observando tu bello rostro tan fino y hermoso, la verdad es que no habia cambiado nada a cuando eras niña, sigues siendo igual de hermosa con la única diferencia de que tu cabello creció un poco. Te veo tan hermosa tu me preguntas si algo me esta pasando, yo no te respondo solo me alejo un poco de ti. Tu mirada cambian en ese momento, tus ojos dejan de brillar, siempre quise apartarte de mi corazón pero jamás pude, quise apartarte por miedo a que salgas herida… pero mi deseo siempre fue poder abrazarte y hacerte mía… poder sentir la magia del amor por primera vez… siempre lo quise desde el primer momento en que te vi.

_Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando…  
>Tu cuerpo y el mío llenando el vacío<br>Subiendo y bajando.  
>Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando…<br>Ese fuego por dentro me esta enloqueciendo  
>Me va saturando<em>

Me estoy alejando cada vez más, deseo estar contigo pero lo único que hago es huir, quisiera besarte pero para mí eso esta prohibido. Ahora te acercas a mí y me tomas de la mano muy bruscamente, me llevas a la pista de baile y me sonríes mientras que te mueves a mi alrededor… ¡me dejo llevar por tu delicioso aroma, tu delicado cuerpo bailando, y tus finas y hermosas orbes verdes!... ¡me dejo llevar por ti!

_Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo  
>Bailar contigo, tener contigo<br>Una noche loca. Ay besar tu boca  
>Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo<br>Bailar contigo, tener contigo una noche loca  
>Con tremenda loca<em>

Tal vez sea bueno dejarme llevar por ti, ya no lo soporto, de un movimiento brusco termino besando tus dulces labios sabor miel… algo que siempre quise hacer. Tú te dejaste llevar por mi beso… y yo me deje llevar por tu suave melodía… bailando y bailando hasta el amanecer.

_Oooohhh bailando amor Oooohhh  
>Bailando amor Oooohhh es que se me va el dolor.<em>

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fin.**_


End file.
